Two Babies and a Funeral
by tommygirl93
Summary: After Clark graduates his life take a turn for the worst or the best you decide. srry i'm really bad at summaries and i'm new here but please R&R!


**Chapter 1**

**Two weeks after Clark graduated his father passed away in the hostpital, due to heart falier. He leaft be hind a wife and two kids. Yes I said two kids! A couple days before Johnathan's death Martha announced that she was pregnat! Mean while, the whole ordeal with Johnathan in the hospital dying and all has caused Clark and Lois to get closer to each other, really close!. **

**Kent Farm**

**One week after the funeral.**

**"Clark!" Lois yelled. She had been in the bathroom for while nowand Clark had been woundering what was going on.**

**"Lois what happened?" Clark said as he burst into the bath room. When he enter the room he saw the pregnancy test on the counter that read pregnate. **

**" Oh my god, Lois!" Clark looked as shocked as Lois. **

**"Clark we're pregnat!" Lois said bursting into tears. She started to ramble on about how she doesn't think she can afford to have a baby and how she cann't get n abortion because her fther wouldn't aprove. Before they could do anything else Martha came up the stairs woundering what all the comotion was about.**

**"What's going on up..." she stopped abuptly when she spotted the pregnancy test that was still on the counter. " So who is the father?" Martha said with a surprised look on her face.**

**"Um...Mrs. Kent the father is...ummmm...the father is... Clark." Lois started to cry again and Martha took and held her in her arms as Lois started to appologize and explain what had happened between her and Clark and why it happened. **

**" Please don't be mad at me I'm really sorry." Martha let go of Lois with her hands still on her shoulders while Clark just stood there shocked to see his mother taking this so well. **

**" Lois, honey I'm not mad! I don't approve but I'm not mad. Your going to be giving birth to my first grandchild! I can't be mad at you for that!" Lois just stood there in shock just as Clark had been. There was an odd silence before it was broken by none other than Lionel Luther who had just got back from a trip to Bermuda.**

**"I'm sorry to intrude but the door was open." he was carrying some flowers and had a weird smile on his face.**

**"These are for you. I had just gotten back when Lex told me about Johnathan and your new baby." he said giving the flowers to Martha.**

**"Well thank you Lionel that was very thought full of you." Clark looked at his mother saw that she had a huge smile and he realized this is the first time he had seen her this happy in a long time. **

**"Why don't we all go down stairs and have some coffee or something."Clark said and at that everybody started to go down stairs. Martha and Clark were behind Lionel and Lois when Clark stopped his mother to talk.**

**" Hey why are you so happy?" he wispered with smile on his face.**

**" I don't know Clark I guess with Lois and me haveing babies and Lionel careing enough to give me flowers and stop by. Well I guess I was caught up in all the excitement." she wispered back and went down stairs to join the others in the living room.**

**" Martha, Lex also told me tht you were thinking of renting the farm out and moving."he said as he stood up. He seemed to have this very caring look on his face.**

**"Ya I was but only because if I'm not able to make ends meet we'll loose the farm forever and I rather rent the farm out and not live here than loose the farm all together. But I cant put the farm up for rent if I do we will have no place to stay" she started to cry and Lionel started to hold her in his arms letting her cry on his shoulder. Clark and Lois just looked at each other with a confused look on their faces.**

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: I will get to chapter two as soon as I figuer where I'm going with this. If you have any ideas please email me at and please give me some feed back on what you thought about this story I'm a first time writer and I could use some encouragement and some pionters. thankx. **


End file.
